Little Wish
by Haruka Rise-Chan
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang perjuangan sakura dalam melawan penyakitnya…  Dan perjuangannya untuk menemukan arti cinta…  Bisakah sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sebelum waktu yang ia miliki habis…?  Ataukah takdir berkata lain….?


_Little Wish_

Summary :

Sebuah cerita tentang perjuangan sakura dalam melawan penyakitnya…

Dan perjuangannya untuk menemukan arti cinta…

Bisakah sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sebelum waktu yang ia miliki habis…?

Ataukah takdir berkata lain….?

Akankah Tuhan memberinya sebuah kesempatan…?

.

.

.

_**Little Wish**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DISCLAIMER : ****MASASHI .K.**

**PAIRING : SASU - SAKU**

**RATED : T**

**GENRE : ROMANCE / ANGST**

**INSPIRED : SASUSAKU JYUUNANAYA**

**REWRITE BY : PRINCE – ICE24**

**WARNING : OOC**

~ Little Wish ~

.1. Awal Yang Baru

Konoha merupakan desa yang terletak di pedalaman tokyo. Walu desa pemandangan di konoha sangat indah, kau bisa melihat pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi menuju sebuah bukit kecil, sungai yang mengalir jernih dengan ikan ikan yang melimpah di dalamnya, kau juga bisa melihat ladang jagung yang terhampar dimana mana dan sebuah padang bunga yang sangat indah dipenuhi dengan bunga yang beragam warna dan kupu kupu yang senantiasa bermain main di sana.

Namun tak banyak orang yang tau tentang padang bunga itu. Dikarnakan tempatnya yang terletak di dalam hutan, banya orang yang enggan bersusah payah untuk mencari tempat tersebut. Jika dihitung mungkin yang tau tentang tempat itu hanya 3 orang saja, itupun kalau mereka masih hidup. Tapi ada seorang gadis yang tau tempat rahasia itu.

Gadis itu kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura, satu satunya pohon yang ada di taman bunga itu. Ia menatap sendu pemandangan di depannya, mata gadis itu begitu kelam dengan derai air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara. Ia menangis dalam diam, membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua bela pipinya. Rambutnya yang panjang hingga sepinggang berkibar kibar dimainkan angin seolah ingin menghibur gadis itu.

Kicauan burung burung terdengar di sana sini, menjadi satu satunya lagu terindah di tempat itu, sepoy sepoy angin menerbangkan kelopak kelopak bunga sakura membentuk badai sakura yang sangat indah. Sungguh pemandangat yang sangat menakjubkan, entah apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu menangis ditengah surga dunia itu.

Wajah cantik berbingkai bola mata zamrud itu tak henti henti memproduksi air mata hingga kini matanya yang besar dan indah mulai membengkak. Baju terusan putih yang ia kenakan sudah basah sedari tadi oleh air matanya. Tubuhnya yang ia senderkan di sebatang pohon sakura hanya diam seolah lumpuh. Ia bagaikan kehilangan nyawanya dan hanya bersisa raga.

Tanpa terasa langit mulai memerah, udara yang berhembuspun semakin dingin. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya, membetulkan bajunya yang sempat kusut. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya, setelah puas menangis gadis itu kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya, selang beberapa menit ia mulai tersenyum, walau ia tersenyum tapi tatapan gadis itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya kosong tanpa warna.

Tidak ingin membuang buang waktu lebih lama, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tetap diam dan sesekali tersenyum ketika beberapa orang menyapanya. Tanpa terasa gadis itu tiba di rumahnya, sebuah rumah yang sederhanya tidak begitu besar namun cukup nyaman ditempati. Tanpa menunggu lama gadis itu meneruskan langkahnya memasuki rumahnya yang nyaman itu.

" aku pulang " ucapnya pelan, tak ada yang menjawab ini bukan hal biasa baginya. Karena penasaran gadis itu menelusuri ruangan yang ada di rumah itu setibanya di ruang keluarga ia disambut oleh seseorang yang tak diduga duga.

" sa-sakura… SAKURA " seorang wanita dengan paras cantik begitu bahagia melihat gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan sakura, sedangkan gadis itu? Ia hanya diam tak menjawab. Tanpa diduga wanita itu berhambur memeluk sakura dengan derai air mata yang entah kapan mulai mewarnai wajah wanita berumur 40 tahun itu.

" sakura, kau sudah besar nak… ibu sangat rindu padamu sayang " ucap wanita itu dengan suara parau.

" tsunade…" bukan sakura yang menjawab malah seorang wanita berumur 60 tahunan yang tak lain adalah nenek sakura ibu dari wanita itu.

Sakura enggan menjawab penuturan sang ibu, ia masih diam pada posisinya semula dengan pandangan yang masih sama sedari tadi.

" bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Kau baik baik saja? " tanya wanita itu sembari melepaskan pelukannya, baru wanita bernama tsunade itu sadari bahwa putrinya kini terlihat sangat pucat dan amat kurus.

Sakura menatap ibunya lalu tersenyum simpul kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan pelan " ya ibu, aku baik "

Tsunade sedikit sendu menatap putri cantiknya itu." sakura, ayo ganti bajumu dulu nak. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan " tutur pelan sang nenek yang sedari tadi melihat dari belakang punggung ibunya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya sendiri.

" iya… nek " ucap sakura pelan, detik berikutnya ia sudah pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan keduan wanita itu.

" kau yakin ia akan menerima keputusanmu nak? " tanya sang nenek. Tsunade hanya menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan sedih. " ku harap iya bu " ucap wanita itu pelan.

~Little Wish~

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin kamarnya, ia melihat mata greennya, rambut soft pink yang ia biarkan terjuntai hingga sepinggang, serta kulit pucatnya.

Tanpa terasa setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

" sampai kapan aku akan bertahan " gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Sakura kemudian menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil sebuah baju kemeja bermotif kotak kotak dengan balutan warna soft blue, dan sebuah rok panjang yang mencapai mata kaki denga motif yang sama hanya warna rok yang akan ia kenakan berwarna biru tua.

Sakura kemudian menuju kamar mandinya yang terletak di lantai bawah. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri juga berpakaian, sakura kembali ke kamarnya.

Setibanya di kamar, sakura merapikan rambut panjangnya. Ia sisir dengan perlahan, setelah selesai sakura meletakkan kembali sisirnya pada sebuah meja, ia kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu membiarkan sisir itu terletak di atas meja dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang ada di sisir tersebut.

~Little Wish~

" begitulah sakura, ibu ingin kau dan nenek pindah ke Tokyo.

Ibu sudah mempunyai rumah di sana, kita bisa hidup bersama dan kau juga bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang lebih bagus dari pada sekolahmu sekarang sakura.

Dan… ibu juga bisa merawatmu sakura, setidaknya kau bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih maksimal.

Tenang saja sakura, ibu sudah mendapatkan info tentang rumah sakit terbagus seTokyo, tidak hanya itu ibu juga sudah mencari tau dokter terbaik yang ada di sana.

Semua sudah ibu atur sayang, ayahmu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Jika kau setuju besok kita akan langsung pindah, bagaimana sakura…? ibu mohon…" tutur tsunade panjang lebar memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya dan niatnya kepada sakura.

Sakura hanya diam menatap sang ibu, pandangannya terkesan mati tanpa kehidupan. Sedangkan sang nenek yang berada di samping sakura hanya diam sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Sakura menatap kedua belah mata sang ibu, sepintas tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran di mata tsunade.

" baiklah… aku akan ikut ibu…" ucapnya sembari tersenyum, senyum yang entah kenapa bagi tsunade sangat menyedihkan hingga tsunade hampir saja menitihkan air mata.

Waktu pun berlalu menjadi malam. Sang rembulan kini tengah memamerkan keindahannya di tengah langit yang gelap, bintang bintang bertaburan kesana kemari bagaikan bunga bunga yang terhampar di padang yang luas.

Sakura menatap langit malam yang entah kenapa sangat terang kala itu. Sakura mengelus ngelus rambut panjangnya perlahan, tak memperdulikan satu dua helai rambutnya yang rontok.

Puas menatap pemandangan langit, sakura beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dubukanya lemari yang terbuat dari kayu itu, sakura menyelipkan tangannya kebawah tumpukan pakaiannya, mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah kalung.

Sakura menatap kalung itu, sebuah kalung dengan bandul kaca berbentuk persegi panjang, didalam bandul itu ada sekelopak bunga sakura yang sangat indah, kelopak bunga sakura itu seperti bercahaya warna warni.

Itu adalah kalung hadiah pemberian kekeknya yang kini sudah tiada. Sakura mendapatkan kalung itu saat usianya menginjak 8 tahun tepatnya saat ia berulang tahun dan kini sudah genap 9 tahun sakura memiliki kalung itu.

Sakura memakai kalung itu dan melihat dirinya sediri di sebuah kaca. Ia menatap kalung itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dan lembut.

~ Little Wish~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.30 sakura, tsunade, dan neneknya tengah menyentap sarapannya. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Hingga terdengar suara yang memecah keheningan.

" sakura, ayo kita tidak boleh terlambat " ucap tsunade pelan setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan mencuci mangkuknya.

" baik.. ibu " ucap sakura pelan, kemudian beranjak ke dapur dan mencuci peralatan makaknnya. Sakura dan tsunade pun pamit dan beranjak menuju sekolahan sakura.

Sesampai di sekolahan sakura, sakura dan tsunade berpisah. Sakura ke ruang kelasnya, sedangkan tsunade ke ruang kepala sekolah.

" jadi kau akan pindah sakura? " tanya seorang wanita bermata ruby berambut hitam pendek yang sedang bertopang dagu.

" ya " ucap sakura datar,

" apa kau pindah karena ingin berobat? " tanya seorang anak yang memiliki rambut hitam yang ia kepang dua.

" … " sakura tak menjawab ia hanya menatap datar anak tersbut.

" percuma saja kau berobat sakura, tetap saja kau akan MATI. Lebih baik kau berikan saja uang mu itu untuk kami, iya kan teman teman? " tutur seorang anak laki laki yang berada di bangku belakang.

" benar itu….! HAHAHAHAHA"

" hahahaha kau jenius sekali, ken pantas saja kau jadi juara kelas"

" iya, idemu itu bagus sekali hahaha"

" iya aku setuju, itung itung persiapan amal sebelum mampus hahaha"

" hahaha cerdas sekali kau. Kau memang baik ken, memikirkan dia sampai segitunya. Hahahaha "

" HA HA HA HA HA HA "

tawa membahana di ruangan kelas itu, sakura yang berdiri di depan kelas hanya menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi. Ironisnya guru yang berada di meja tepat di samping sakura ikut tertawa walau pelan.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyayat. Namun sakura tak bergeming, ia hanya berjalan menuju pintu ruang kelasnya dan pergih meninggalkan mereka semua yang kini tengah tertawa terbahak bahak, bahkan saat sakura melangkahkan kakinya tawa guru yang berada di samping sakura mulai mengeras ikut bergabung dengan tawa anak anak itu.

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menutup pintunya, ia berjalan dengan iringan tawa mengejak dari mereka.

Saat sakura sudah jauh dari ruang kelasnya ia melihat sang ibu yang tengah menunggunya.

" ayo sakura " ucap tsunade lembut.

" ya " sakura menjawab singkat.

Tsunade dan sakura pun beranjak meninggalkan sekolahan itu tanpa suara. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang pernah tercipta di sana di sekolahnya.

~ Little Wish ~

Sakura, Tsunade, dan neneknya kini tengah berada di sebuah mobil. Ya, mereka sudah meninggalkan desa itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Situasi di dalam mobil sangat hening, hanya deru suara mobil yang tengah berjalanlah yang menjadi satu satunya suara yang ia dengar. Sakura yang berada di samping tsunade yang kini tengah menyetir hanya terdiam, ia melihat memalingkan wajahnya menatap pemandangan dengan pandangan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

" kau tak apa apa nak? " setelah sekian lama akhirnya keheningan pun pecah oleh suara sang nenek yang kala itu berada di bangku belakang.

" ya nek. Aku baik " ucap sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah tsunade dan melirik kearah sang nenek.

" sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di tokyo, sakura " ucap tsunade tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

" ya " ucap sakura singkat.

setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan sakura akhirnya tiba di kota bernama Tokyo. Sebuah kota yang sangat sibuk dan bising, sungguh berbeda dengan desanya. Sakura bisa melihat orang orang dan kendaraan yang berbaur menjadi satu. Sebenarnya sakura tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian, tapi demi ibu dan janjinya kepada kekeknya sakura berusaha menerimanya suka tidak suka.

Sakura dan neneknya sudah sampai di rumah baru mereka. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan dominasi warna putih di dinding rumah itu. Rumah baru sakura berada di kompleks perumahan yang bisa dibilang sepi. Setidaknya Sakura bisa lega untuk hal ini. Terlihat sang ayah Jiraiya tengah monda mandir dengan gelisah. Namun kegiatannya terhenti kala melihat sakura, tsunade, dan ibu mertuanya tengah berada di pintu depan. tanpa banyak bicara jiraiya langsung berhambur memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu.

" sakura...sakura anakku... ayah rindu sekali padamu nak..." tutur jiraiya tulus.

" ya, ayah... aku juga.." ucap sakura membalas pelukan ayahnya. Jiraiya kemudian melepas pelukannya, ada setitik air mata terlihat di wajah lelah pria berusia 50 tahun itu. Jiraiya kemudian beranjak mendekati ibu mertuanya dengan perasaan senang. Dipeluknya wanita tua renta itu dengan hangat dan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

" ibu... ibu... " ucap Jiraiya tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya.

" ya, nak. Kau sudah berjuang " ucap sang nenek sambil menepuk pelan bahu anaknya itu. Jiraiya menangis dalam elukan ibu mertua yang sudah ia anggap ibu kandungnya itu. Tsunade hanya tersenyum haru melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia tau kalau suaminya itu sangat merindukan keluarga satu satunya itu, maka dri itu tsunade mengusulkan ideanya untuk membawa sakura dan ibu untuk tinggal bersama di tokyo. Tentu saja itu mendapat tanggapan positif dari sang suami. Jiraiya bahkan sudah memersiapkan kamar untuk putrinya dan ibunya jauh jauh hari.

" ayo, kalian pasti lelah bukan...? kita masuk saja, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian " ucap jiraiya dengan penuh antusias.

" ayo bu, sakura " ajak tsunade. Jiraiya, tsunade dan neneknya sudah beranjak terlebih dahulu. Sakura masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya, diambilnya kalung yang sedari tadi berada di dalam bajunya itu. Sakura menatap kalung itu kemudian tersenyum.

' di sini, aku akan berjuang memulai awal yang baru. Kakek dukung aku dari surga ya..' ucap sakura dalam hati. Detik berikutnya sakura sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah barunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued….**_

Ini storyku yang pertama, maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan. Mohon Reviewnya…

_~ Aku menerima dan menghargai segala bentuk keritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian dengan tangan terbuka. ~_

_**PRINCE-ICE24**  
_


End file.
